poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Act. I
Disney and TV Asashi long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...." The Doraemons, Phineas and Ferb in Star War Jim Cummings: voice Episode 4A: May the Ferb Be With You. On the dessert planet of Tatooine lived 3... Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Uh, uh, can -- can -- excuse me, can you do it faster? Jim Cummings: What? What? (The crawl stops.) Faster? Dan Povenmire: Yeah, and funnier, if possible. Jim Cummings: Oh, faster? Okay. (The crawl reverses.) Um...all right, uh... (inhales) Then Jim Cummings: (faster, talking like the Tasmanian Devil) Episode IVa: "May The Ferb Be With You". On the Desert planet of Tatooine... Dan and Swampy: Uhm uh, yeah, yeah, no, no. Jim Cummings: (normal voice) What? What? Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Forget the funnier. Dan Povermire: Yeah, just go faster. Jim Cummings: All right... Then Jim Cummings: Episode IVa "May The Ferb Be With You" On a Desert Planet called Tatooine lived with 3 Boys, 4 Animals and 7 Robot Cats, who had no plans of leaving or getting involved in any kind of intergalactic shenanigans. Unbeknownst to them the Galactic Empire had Recently finished constructing it's Ultimate Weapon, The Death Star. Bum-Bum-Bum! Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: (laughs) Sounds creepy like that. Dan Povenmire: That's good. I like that. Jim Cummings: Thanks. Yeah, it was capitalized. (reading) Meanwhile, having learned the whereabouts of the Death Star's plans, the rebels send their best techno-organic to obtain them, in hopes of finding a weakness. And none of this is canon, so just relax. [ Caption: Empire Administration Offices. Stormtrooper: Stormtrooper 2: Stormtrooper: Then Ryan appeared Ryan: Ok. I need to get the plans then the Galaxy is safe. ('' He sneaks around the Imperial cubicles. He disables a shield. He pushes a button, and a disc labeled "Death Star Plans" appears. He takes it. An alarm is heard blaring. Ryan hides the disc and escapes from the Stormtroopers.)'' Stormtrooper: Stop Right there! The Stormtroopers happen upon one of the office Stormtroopers looking at a scantily-clad Twi'lek on his computer.) Office Stormtrooper: Oh, uh, uh, it's work-related. Stormtrooper: There he is! '' ( AStormtrooper fires his blaster and hits a flowerpot. Ryan makes his way into the vents and into his pod) '' Ryan: Ok. Time to get out of here. at the camera I could get a promotion for this, folks. Imperial Officer: Captain, the Rebel is escaping! Imperial Captain: Go after him! Stormtrooper 3: Whoa, what the heck? Office Stormtrooper 3: I'm slipping! I'm slipping! Office Stormtrooper: No no no! Save save save! At Ryan's Ship Ryan: Phew. That was close. I hope Princess Sue would love this. Meanwhile Sue who was dress up like Princess Leia even Mimimi is. Dorapin who was dress up as Lando calrissian and Jaidora who was dress up as a Rebel, and they are Look worried) Jaidora: He's not here. Sue: How long will he get back? Dorapin: Can he just be quick!? Princess Leia: Don't know, be patient. They saw Ryan Princess Leia: We've received your transmissions. So you have the Death Star plans? Ryan: Yep! Just catch my paycheck! He give it to her Princess Leia: Thank you, Agent Prince Ryan Prime. You never stop to surprise me. Then Captain: Your Highness, an Imperial Star Destroyer has tracked our position. Meanwhile Is a Dessert here in Tatooine a speeder just pass by, It was Phineas, Ferb and Their Friends, Phineas, Noby and Dora-Rinho who were dress up like Luke Skywalker. Ferb, Dora-Nichov and Dora Med who were dress up like Obi-wan Kenobi. Dora Kid who were dress like Han Solo. Perry, Pinky, Peter and Terry who were dress up like a Rebel. Perry's clothes is Green, Pinky's clothes is Red, Peter's Clothes is Purple, Terry's clothes is Orange. Doraemon, Wang Dora and El-Matadora who were dress up like a Jedi) (Song "Tatooine") Phineas: You can look, but you're never gonna find a better place to be. Than this little slice of heaven tucked between the Jundland Wastes and the big Dune Sea. We can surf through the canyons or train a pack of dewbacks Build a giant hamster habitat for womp rats, Or fire up our solar-powered sandcastle-making machine. The Doraemons: We're on Tatooine. Phineas: Yeah, we're livin' like kings out here We got a two-sun summer the whole darn year, Cruisin' Beggar's Canyon in our T-16,Or just sittin' on a rock eatin' blue ice cream. Animal Agents: Blue ice cream. Noby: 'Cause we're on Tatooine. Ferb: Awwww... We got two big suns, count 'em, one and two Phineas And there's two Flynn-Fletcher bois and Friends! Ferb: Me, you and Them! Well, we're brothers! We're step! No, we don't share a gene, But we'll always be together here on Tatooine with our Friends! Phineas: Jammin' with the Modal Nodes, racing turbo dust bikes Tradin' with the Jawas Trickin' out a droid or soupin' up the barge For a trip 'round Anchorhead Tower We can stop along the way and startle Tusken Raiders And still be home in time to fix the vaporators I think you know exactly what we mean. Animal Agents: 'Cuz we love Tatooine. Phineas: Yeah, we're livin' like kings out here We got a two-sun summer the whole darn year Cruisin' Beggar's Canyon in our T-16, Or just sittin' on a rock eatin' blue ice cream. I may be wearin' my heart on my sleeve But I can't understand why anyone would want to leave We know our city pride may sound a tad extreme But we're so happy here, we tend to overstate this theme Phineas and Doraemon: Overstate this theme! Doraemon: Cuz we love Tatooine! Dora Kid: Oh, we love it! Oh, we love it here on Tatooine! Phineas: We love Tatooine! (After the song, Phineas, Ferb and Perry are driving to their friend home) Perry: Are we're going to see Luke? Phineas: Yes Perry. And even though I can't believe that you were a Secret Agent of the Rebel, So we trust you for being a Secret Agent. Perry: Yes. I got someone else to fill my role. Ferb: After you got retired? Perry: Yes. And I hope you can see him in the 3rd act or later. They Honk the Car to Luke and he know they are here) Phineas: Hey, Luke! Luke: Phineas! Ferb! Perry! What's up guys? Perry: Ferb. Check this out! (He push the Button and show Luke, the Speeder's exhaust fumes rearrange themselves) Luke: Pod-racing engine. How you hook these up? Perry: We just pick up som power conventor at Toshe Station. Luke: Nice! ... Hey, where are you friends? Phineas: Noby and the Others. They went back home. Luke: Okay. Say Perry, aren't you supposed to be with your partner, Dora Kid? Perry: I think he is on holiday somewhere on this planet. Phineas: You need help for your Moisture vaporator? We can trick it out like ours. Luke: I wish. But Uncle Owen wants to do things the old-fashioned way. Even the Droids he buy are used. Perry: Hey, Treadwell! (The Droid beep at him) Phineas: Well, we catch up you later. We're gonna mosey on home for lunch. (They drive back home) Luke: Okay see ya! Wow! When they mosey, they mosey! What in... (Look up and takes out Binoculars) Is that a Star Destroyer? Meanwhile Then Candace: Finally some real Rebel-busting! (takes off helmet) This is why I joined the Empire in the first place. Ashi: Me too. Since my training for my lord and master Aku. Baljeet: I am so excited, I can hardly contain myself! Sneech: Me too. Time for me to bring the hurt. Buford: I toldja ta go before the raid! Big G: So. I can shoot rebles. So much for Transformers. Candace: Alright, lock it up! We've got Rebels to bust! (They are about to run when they are stopped by Candace's commanding officer.) C.O. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going? Candace: Uh, space battle over that way? Ashi: Yeah. I will undo the evil that is Ryan, friend of the samurai. C.O. Certainly not. You know your mission: to find socks for Lord Vader. Both: But... He left Ashi: So. We are on a mission to find socks? Candace: SOCKS?!? This is a total waste of my potential! (frustrated grunt) Buford: Not me. This is about where I peak. Big G: Me too. Meanwhile Princess Leia: Ryan, I need you to make sure this R2 unit goes to Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine. But first, I need to record a video message Ryan: Yes, your highness. Count on me. Princess Leia: Be a dear and stand over by the bulkhead. You're kinda in my shot Meanwhile Buford: So what color socks do you think think he wants? Baljeet: Uh, Black.￼ Buford: I'm just sayin', ev'rything the guy owns is black! You think maybe... (Candace signals for them to stop) What? (Cut to Leia putting the disc in R2-D2) Oh, there's somebody doin' somethin' over there. Candace: Oh, yeah! It's busting time! (runs off, singsongy) Oh, Commander! Baljeet: Huh, we are never gonna get those socks, are we? Sneech: Yup. Buford: Hey, I found a pair of socks. Baljeet: Where? Big G: Here! He and Buford punch them Both: Ow! Buford: Don't be a baby, you're wearin' armor! Sneech: This Armor is made of plastic! Candace: Commander, Commander, there's a Rebel in a dress recording something into a droid! Ashi: And it has the plans! C.O.: Ooh! By chance, was this droid distributing socks of any kind? Candace: Well...no. C.O.: Then it's none of your concern. Is it? Back on sock detail! Ashi: Aku! My master! This fool knows not of your greatness! Your kindness! Your understanding! Candace: (growls) Sneech: Why is she saying the name of Aku, Big G? Big G: Guess she is his father. Sneech: Yeah. I guess you're right. Buford':' Me? I'm an argyle man. Baljeet':' Huh, He and I would not think that from looking at you. Candace':' Hey! Where'd they go?! Ashi: Where is the princess? Buford':' Danish Head ran off with two girls and two Robot Cats, but the droids are over there. (His blaster accidentally goes off.) Whoopsie! (Cut to C-3PO and R2-D2 getting on an escape pod.) C-3PO: Oh, no! R2-D2: (Beep) C-3PO: I'm gonna regret this. Ryan saw them leaving the escape pod Ryan: I hope they are safe. I don't want Ashi to get me. I'm taking the next pod. Meanwhile Imperial Office 2: There goes another one. Imperial Office 3: Hold you fire. There's no life forms. It must have a short-circuited. Imperial Office 2: (Yanws) Coffee? Imperial Office 3: Yeah! Let's get some of that Sith-Roast. Meanwhile Candace: They got Away! We've got to follow them! Come, we'll take the other Escape Pod! Ashi: And we will follow them. Sneech: There is one thing you need to get. Ashi and Candace: What? Baljeet & Sneech: (to the tune of the "Imperial March") Socks, socks, socks, socks so-socks, socks, so-socks! Ashi: You kidding me about socks? Candace: Look, if we catch those two droids, we'll be promoted off of sock detail. Let's drift! Baljeet: Technically, we will not be drifting. More like violent ejection, plummeting through the atmosphere and crashing onto the planet's surface. Sneech: I think we can do it. Another escape Pod has Launch to Tatooine) (The Imperial Office is Drinking coffee) Imperial Office 2: Mmm, That's some good coffee. Did you know this is decaf? Imperial Office 3: Huh, I could not tell. Meanwhile Jingle: Darthenshmiirtz evil space station. Dr Achimoff: That stupid Vader is better then us. Norm-3PO: You were rival with Darth Vader? Dr Achimoff: Yes. I guess he made a space station better then Ryvine's and Cortex's. Darthenshmirtz: Wow, never seen that coming. And even though I Build a Death Star for you. Dr Achimov: But that's too small. Darthenshmirtz: I know I design it like a Nutcracker. Dr Achimov: Give it to me. (He toss to him and he Left and then Darthenshmirtz heard blast sound) Darthenshmirtz: What was that!? Dr Achimov: You don't want to know. Darthenshmirtz: Okay then, well... The Empire took my idea and made it so big, it's completely impractical! A-A walnut would be totally obliterated! Norm-3PO: The Universe is cruel and unjust Darthenshmirtz: Well, when they see my new invention, they'll be singin' a diff'rent tune! All I need is to get my hands on a little bit of Force to get it up and running. But where am I gonna find some extra Force? Norm-3PO: The Force surrounds us. It penetrates us. It binds the galaxy— Darthenshmirtz: Yes, Yes,. I've seen the bumper sticker. End Act 1Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts